cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Lives ct275555
Lives, formally known as CT-27-5555 is a character in Clone Wars Adventures. He is a Clone Trooper Lieutenant of the 501st Legion and was initially a Lieutenant of Rancor Batallion prior to its disbanding. As a Lieutenant, his main jobs include managing security on Kamino and assist in the shipping process of Republic turrets. Whe Lives was still a member of Rancor Battalion, he was often transferred to the Coruscant Guard and shipped to systems with other legions and squads when neccesary. Once Rancor Battalion was disbanded, Captain Rex took swift actions to get Lives into the 501st, through an invitation he had sent him. Lives accepted the request and now owns his own platoon of 501st Legion clone troopers. Equipment Traditionally, Lives wore experimental phase 2 Clone Trooper armor with many blue markings, but wore a phase I helmet with red macrobinoculars. He was also equipped with a Kama and Pauldron. When on Coruscant Guard duty, he can alternatively be seen wearing armor with several red markings. During the second half of the Clone Wars, Lives wore phase II Clone Trooper armor similar in appearance to his phase I armor. Interestingly, he has not recieved his helmet yet and wears his replacement helmet with a blue stripe down its mid-section. Lives knew how to operate a variety of weapons, but was most commonly seen wielding a DC-15A Blaster Rifle. Most notably, he owned a lightsaber, however he was not very skilled in using it. He also had a keen interest in turrets and kept a collection of them on a lot he owned on his homeworld of Kamino. In-game information Lives ct275555 is Clone Trooper and a Lifetime Jedi Member. His favorite mini-games include Galactic Forces and Republic Defender while his least favorite include Lightsaber Duel and Speeder Bike Racing. Lives is generally one of the lesser known players in the Clone Wars Adventures community and does not often participate in Emissary Events. Outside of Clone Wars Adventures, he is found under the alias TVL. Houses As for houses, he owns a Padawan Dormitory, a Jedi Living quarters with a Droid Destruction Room, an Attack Cruiser with a Gunnery Room, a Ryloth Lot, and a Kamino Lot. He does not often take the time to build extraordinary structures, however his most notable creation is his Kamino Lot containing his Republic Defender Turret collection, which he named Troopers Camp. The lot recieved 70 + votes at mainly three to four stars. He always keeps his houses unlocked. Due to the amount of free time on his hands he is now working on creating a life-day themed Jedi Living quarters and building on to his Ryloth Lot. Both are incomplete. Image Gallery Livesct27(5).png|Lives as a Sergeant livesct27(3).png|Lives in his Phase I Clone Trooper armor livesct27(2).png|Lives in his Coruscant Guard armor Lives halloween.png|Lives in his costume Biography Cadet life CT-27-5555 was born on Kamino before the first battle of Geonosis. He was a part of the first wave of clones to fully mature and become battle-ready. Throughout his days as a child clone in training Lives showed ineptitude when taking tests and partaking in training drills. This lack of skill continued throughout his days as a matured adult clone, which his supervising bounty hunter, Cad Bane, took with much criticism. He was placed in the cadet squad, Theta squad, alongside a few other cadets, most notably CC-7567 (who later gains the nickname Rex). Due to his apparent lack of skills in battle, CT-27-5555 was responsible for holding back the rest of his squad-mates throughout the rest of his training. He caused his squad to fail the final Citadel test so many times, that Commander Colt and Lama-su decided to pass everyone in Theta squad with the exception of CT-27-5555. CT-27-5555 was ultimately sent to maintenance crew as a result of his failure, while his other more successful squadmates, such as Rex, was accepted into a specialized training program. He spent a good amount of time in maintenance and befriended 99, who like him, was deemed unfit to serve the Galactic Republic. He also made good friends with the young clone cadet, nicknamed Fives (CT-25-5555) who he watched over and made encouraged his studies so that he would not suffer the same fate as him. 99 encouraged Lives to request to continue his cadet training, describing how lucky he was to still have a body fit for service unlike his malformed self. After some time, Lives confronted Shaak Ti, who was now in charge of cadet training, requested another chance to serve as a clone trooper. However, Shaak Ti denied his request, stating that he would not need further cadet training to become successful in his future. He took the advice and continued his maintenance duty until a life-changing event occured. Ambush in training facilities While Count Dooku and the other Separatist officials were busy fighting the first Battle of Geonosis, General Grievous constructed a plan to destroy Kamino's Cadet training facilities in an attempt to cease clone production. A group of Demolition Droids, secretly sent by General Grievous, were taken down to the Kamino Cadet training facilities, disguised as cleaner droids. Cad Bane, who at the time was in charge of security of the master controls room, neglected his duties, giving the demolition droids the chance to freely enter the control room. Still undedected, the Demolition droids managed to activate all of the training droids, deactivating the stun settings on their blasters as well. This event caused chaos within all regions of the training facilities, as uncountable amounts of training droids were placed in each facility. With no jedi available to contact for help, the survival of the Kamino cloning facilities fell to the hands of Commander Colt's leadership skills. All clones, bounty hunters, and cadets, trained and untrained, engaged in a large-scale battle with the training droids. Success seemed nearly impossible, as the training facility did not have sufficient weapons to defeat the training replicas of Destroyer Droids, which contributed much to their heavy losses. Witnessing the battle errupt around him, CT-27-5555 knew what he had to do, and set out to the master control room alongside 99. Avoiding several battle droids along the way, the group confronts the entrance to the master control room, only to meet the demolition droids who were guarding it. 99 then quickly tosses CT-27-5555 a thermal detonator, which precisely eliminates all three droids, much to his suprise. Having more knowledge of operating the control room than most clones, CT-27-5555 was able to deactivate the training droids, rendering them useless. Promotion CT-27-5555 and 99 recieve much praise after the attack. Shaak Ti, who recently returned from the first battle of Geonosis congratulates the two and agrees to allow CT-27-5555 to be of service to the Galactic Republic as a clone trooper. Commander Colt also approaches him, requesting that he be a Sergeant in his newly formed battalion, known as Rancor Battalion. He gives him the nickname Lives for he has saved over thousands of clones and the countless amount that would be produced in the future. Cad Bane was deemed ultimately responsible for the attack, as he failed enforce the security measures around the master control room as he was instructed to do. Although he was scheduled to be relieved of his duties of assisting cadet training, Cad Bane had mysteriously dissapeared. As a side result, all Destroyer Droid training droids were to be scrapped for building parts due to their deadly capabilities and were ultimately replaced by training replicas of Commando Droids. After his acceptance into Rancor Battalion, Lives' skills in battle had sharpened greatly and he became a widely known trooper for his deeds. By this point, several other groups such as the Coruscant Guard, and the 501st Legion sent him invitations to temporarily assist them, which he often accepted. When Fives came to know that Lives would be leaving Kamino for a while, Fives requested him to give him something that would help him remember him. Lives successfully gained the right to change Fives' production number from CT-25-5555 to CT-27-5555, identical to his own. The Republic did not normally allow two clone troopers to bear the same production number but in respect and payment to Lives for his previous actions, they allowed it. Third Battle of Kamino As a Sergeant, Lives took part in the Third Battle of Kamino, holding position in a cargo bay. He and his squad successfully held of oncoming waves of Aqua Droids and survived the battle along with ARC Troopers Hammer and Blitz. After the Battle, he was notified by Shaak Ti that Colt, and 99 had died and was devastated. Due to a need of filling in his vacant position, Lives decided to take on the responsibility and was promoted to Lieutenant for his many efforts. Commander Blitz had ultimate responsiblity, however, because of his higher rank. Battle for Iceberg Three Lives participated in the Battle for Iceberg Three alongside Plo Koon and members of Wolfpack. He assisted in shipping turrets to the system, which were later used to help the citizens of Iceberg Three evacuate. He was later seen escaping with Commando Barrage and an Unidentified ARC Trooper Sergeant on an LAAT Gunship. Umbara After Rancor Battalion was disbanded and after much inactivity, Lives later recieved an invitation from Rex, who he went through Cadet training with, to become a member of the 501st Legion due to the large amount of free time he had. The message stated that the Republic had formulated plans to take over the capitol of Umbara and that the Jedi believed his skills would be necessary for the battle due to a lack of active high ranking clone troopers. Lives soon arrived in the hangar bay and began to prepare his armor and equipment when he was greeted by his longtime comrades Fives and Rex. Glad to see them, they discussed of the comming war until Jedi Generals Kenobi and Skywalker called them to a meeting. Lives was to board an LAAT Gunship down to the surface of Umbara where he would attack the captial under the command of Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex. Once on land, Lives trailed behind the main group and was separated from Rex, Fives, and the rest of the company by a nearby ion cannon blast. Regaining his balance, Lives looked around to see that his main platoon was already out of sight and checked the area for survivors. Observing the wreckage around him, he soon rushed to the aid of an ARF Trooper lodged under a dismantled AT-RT, and with the combined strength of three other nearby troopers was able to rescue him. The ARF Trooper thanked Lives, giving his nickname as Boomer, and both went off to resume the battle. Umbaran airbase Lives' platoon managed to survive several attacks from the Umbarans and managed to discover an Umbaran weapons factory. Knowing that destroying it would be a key aspect to the success of the invasion, Lives, along with five of his troops snuck into the building, while Boomer and his AT-RT squad patrolled the area at a distance, relaying any enemy activity. While sneaking around the weapons depot, looking for a weak point in the building, Lives ran into a wandering clone. Lives was about to ask for his designation number, but stopped when he noticed that the clone muttered something in Umbaran. Now that Lives and his squad knew that the Umbarans were disguised as clones, they used this to their advantage and hijacked Umbaran MHCs. Lives and the other five troopers successfully destroyed the weapons depot with just a few shots each of the cannon from the Umbaran MHC. While Boomer and his AT-RT squadron cleared the area of survivors, Lives spotted Waxer of the 212th attack battalion and his platoon walking towards their direction. Waxer approached Lives, and congratulated him for his work. When he asked what his platoon was doing, Waxer responded by stating that General Krell had claimed that there were disguised Umbarans at these coordinates. Lives confirmed that all of his men were clones. Waxer soon recieved another transmission from Krell, stating that more disguised Umbarans were approaching. Waxer bid his farewell and headed towards the new coordinates Capturing Krell When Lives and his platoon finished their evaluation of the destroyed weapons factory, they later recieved a transmission from Rex, stating that they would need his platoon's help to apprehend Krell, who was discovered a traitor. Rushing to regroup with Rex and the rest of his battalion, Lives witnessed Krell leap out of the window of the Umbaran air base. He soon began to cut down the clones in his way, and Lives instructed his platoon to join in and provide help. While chasing Krell into the forest, Lives began to shoot at the general as he was being grasped by the vixus. When Krell cut free of the Vixus' grip he witnessed Tup stun him and helped carry off the now unconsious general to the interrogation room. After recieving a report that the capitol had been taken, Lives and the rest of his platoon left to Coruscant, happy with their victory, but sad to hear that fellow troopers Waxer and Hardcase had died. Dogma's imprisonment : It's the guys who play the heroes who always get themselves into trouble like this. Be glad that it wasn't you who pulled the trigger. : -Commander Fox to Lives and his group as Dogma is taken away While Kix and Rex were shipped to Kiros, Lives along with Fives and Tup were dropped off at the Jedi Temple to escort Dogma to his trial for the murder of Jedi Master Pong Krell. The three troopers took actions to notify the senate of the truth behind Krell's intentions, but their claims were rejected. On the way back to their LAAT, they were surprised to be met by Yoda, who thanked them for unlocking a piece of the puzzle to the growing power of the sith. Sadly, he stated that nothing could be done for Dogma as the senate was slowly gaining power, and was even above the Jedi authority. As their LAAT headed to their next destination, Lives, Tup, and Fives watched as Commander Fox and his men moved Dogma into the Republic Judiciary Central Detention center. ﻿ Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Member Category:Clones Category:Lifetime Members Category:501st Legion